Quests
back to the Main Page Main Storyline Quests 'Zone 1: The Mysterious Forest' 'Zone 2: The Forest Detour' 'Zone 3: The Shady Forest' 'Zone 4: The Dusty Incline' 'Zone 5: The Windy Crest' 'Zone 6: The Rocky Decline' 'Zone 7: The Desert Ranch' 'Zone 8: The Dusty Loop' 'Zone 9: The River's Source' 'Zone 10: The Narrow Sea' Zone 10 is not yet available; it will be coming with the next major game update. Sidequests In addition to the Quests in the main storyline, there are a number of sidequests that are made available for those that want to experience the rest of the Bush Wacker 2 world. The Sidequests are ordered based on when they were first made available in the game. 'Sidequest 1: Secret Bonus Areas' Location: One in each Main Storyline Zone; Added: Game Creation Prerequisite: Be able to access the hidden entrance in each level The Secret Bonus Areas are an optional area where you can find Gold as well as Trinkets, Gear or House Accessories; great for the game grinder that wants to try to find EVERYTHING. Click Here for full details about Secret Bonus Areas. 'Sidequest 2: The Flux' Location: At the end of the game's available content; Added: Game Creation Prerequisite: Reach the end of the game's available content The Flux is a special bonus area where you can talk with the avatars of the game's design staff. There is a special 100 piece puzzle located here that can be completed multiple times and drops special high-quality Trinkets or 500 Gold (if you collect all the available trinkets.) Click Here for full details about The Flux. 'Sidequest 3: Seasonal Events' Location: The Fairgrounds (Southwest Commons); Added: 5/14/2012 Prerequisite: Right place, right time As with Bush Wacker 1, the Developers will regularly run season specific Events. These Events are TIMED 'and once they're done, it's over. Seasonal Events award special customization, house items and Event Ribbons that, when hung in your House, create a bump to your Base Energy figure. Click Here for full details on Seasonal Events. 'Sidequest 4: Jim's Lumber Mill ''' '''Location: The Commons; Added: 5/18/2012 Prerequisite: N/A 'Sidequest 5: Through The Fire And Flames' Location: The Picnic Grounds to the NW of The Shady Forest Zone; Added: 6/5/2012 Prerequisite: Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons, Be able to access the 5th puzzle field of Area 3 'Sidequest 6: Treasure Island' Location: The Old Mountain to the NW of The Windy Crest; Added: 6/21/2012 Prerequisite: Complete Sidequest 5, Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons, Be able to access 3rd puzzle field of Area 5 'Sidequest 7: Town Hall' Location: The Commons; Added: 7/9/2012 Prerequisite: N/A 'Sidequest 8': Nate's Desert Adventure Location: The Desert Temple to the West of The 'The Dusty Loop'; Added: 7/12/2012 Prerequisite: Complete Sidequest 6, Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons, Be able to access 2nd puzzle field of Area 8 'Sidequest 9:' A Market for All Location: The Commons; Added: 7/20/2012 Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill *FYI: Crops wilt 24 hours after they grow to maturity. 'Sidequest 10: Your Daily Lumber Quota' Location: The Commons; Added: 7/20/2012 Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill